In The Garage Extra Chapter! Prom Night
by KiyoneKatz
Summary: A two chapter side story which takes place during the story, In The Garage. Placed here because of rating and situations! Lancitty!
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 31 1/2 - Extra Chapter  
  
Authors Notes: This is a side chapter to a story known as "In The Garage" which is located in the normal story section. This is the obviously R rated version of what happened in Chapter 31 of that story, however I'm going to attempt to make it understandable for anyone to read this chapter as a stand alone without having to have read the rest of the story (But I bet it would help). In fact, a lot of the beginning part of this fic will be recapping some of the stuff from the 31st/previous chapter. For any previous readers, this chapter will be like... waaaaaaaaay longer than any of the other chapters, just because I want to keep it in the minimum amount of chapters. Those reading should be eighteen and over, etc, etc. Lemony parts ahead, you have been warned.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
A beautiful visual display of streamers and party balloons lined the walls and across the room of the hotel ballroom. A moderately sized banner which read, "Welcome to the Bayville High School Prom" hung on the wall near the stage area.  
  
A tense, nervous feeling overcame a young brown haired girl known as Katherine Pryde. Eyes shived over to the wall clock as she read the time to herself - seven-twelve. She glanced over to a small mirror to push back a stray strand to her still hard to get used to short brown hair.  
  
"Looks like we're up." said the voice of her male companion, Lance Alvers.  
  
Kitty blinked, distracted as the boy kissed her on the cheek and lead the way to a cloth backdrop. 'Smile for the camera.' She thought to herself. Her outfit was unique, a black and white checkered dress, a similarly patterned wristband but in the color red. Her belt and shoes matched the red shade, offsetting the classical and formal dresses of her classmates around her. She wasn't there to party. She was here because of a favor for Lance. Or, more particularly, Wanda and Kurt as well. It seemed like only a short time ago when they had decided to form a band together. She hated the guitar, but loved the spotlight. It was this kind of nervous energy that made her sick to her stomach even now as her boyfriend of many months held his arms around her as the camera flashed to capture the moment forever on film.  
  
"Feeling better?" Lance asked. He also seemed dressed for what appeared to be his first 'Hot Topic' themed prom. Red button up longsleeved shirt, a checkered tie that matched Kitty's dress, red boots of the same brand as hers, with a pair of black slacks and dresscoat to finish it off. His hair was spiked and styled, not free flowing like it always was.  
  
She wanted to say no. She wanted to run as fast as she could to the door. But it was too late. Less than an hour to go before they'd be on stage in front of their classmates to prove themselves as musicians. Something she really wanted no part of anymore. Instead of being honest, she took a confident route, "You know me... I'll be a lot better after we perform. In the meantime... we should break in these shoes, huh?"  
  
Lance made a face. "You're talking about dancing, aren't you?" He probably hated dancing as much as she hated performing with the guitar he taught her to play not too many months before.  
  
"What? You've got some sort of cold feet now that we're here?"  
  
"I'll manage." Lance shrugged off her comment and swiftly moved onto the dancefloor with her. The fact is that Lance was barely able to hold any amount of rhythm. He awkwardly moved back and forth with her to the music until finally he broke the silence after a song or two. "So, what're you thinking about?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes." Kitty grumbled under her breath. She spoke about when they'd be on stage performing as a band for her class.  
  
"Fifteen minutes?"   
  
"Until we perform. That's all I'm thinking about. Are people looking at us?" Kitty wondered. Her eyes locked with his briefly.  
  
"I don't think so... is that a problem? I wouldn't be surprised. You're gorgeous." Lance's hand gently brushed across her cheek.   
  
Kitty quickly snapped out of the gaze, "Flatterer." She rolled her eyes and looked away from Lance, into the crowd.  
  
"If they're looking, it's because you look great, not because they think you're going to be on stage in a minute." Lance leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. Kitty was caught off guard, nervously she instinctively squirmed away. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"You don't need to kiss me to make me feel better." Kitty's voice caught in her throat. She was trying to speak honestly, but knew it was more than that.  
  
"... you don't want me to kiss you?" Lance looked hurt. His hand still caressed her cheek, thumb moving across her skin.  
  
"You know I do." She in a quick response. "It's also a wonderful distraction. Maybe too much of one." Kitty watched Lance's expression.  
  
He smiled, "You keep thinking of tonight as a job, Pryde."  
  
"It is a job. And like... my reputation at this school for the next year and a little bit of my life." Kitty commented.  
  
"Does reputation mean that much to you?" Lance wondered. "If it's me, you shouldn't have said yes." He sounded put off.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa... " Kitty put her hand over his, "It's not always about you, silly." She sighed. "Forget it. I'm just saying everything wrong." She let go and pulled away. "I'm going to hit the bathroom, and then I'll meet you backstage okay?"  
  
Lance looked stunned. His heart felt like it had stopped. He only managed to speak after a moment. "Sure Kitty. See you in a bit."  
  
***  
  
"Sorry!" Kitty ran up the stairs to greet her group.   
  
"Don't worry, they've still got another song. Here, I got drinks for everyone." Wanda handed a bottle of juice to Kitty, then moved over to Lance and tossed one to Kurt.  
  
"That's so cool of you, thanks Wanda!" Kitty opened hers and drank down half of it. "It's so hot down there." She looked at her bottle curiously, then closed the top off and set it on the ground.   
  
"Uh yeah... thanks." Lance said. Kitty looked up at him. "Oh... looks like that's us. Positions people. Let's make some music."  
  
"Right! Music." She worriedly pulled on her guitar and followed everyone elses lead.  
  
It was this moment that things began to blur together, musically. It felt like only yesterday that Lance smiled at her confidently and taught her how to hold a guitar. The gentle touch of his hand holding hers in the proper position along with a warm singing voice as they played their first song. She'd be lying if she said she did it for the music. The truth was that she enjoyed how close they became. It was something important to him that she embraced. It was only at times like this and they were onstage playing a song together that she realized how well they played off each other. How they were actually a team. The song ended, the music stopped and they rushed offstage quickly after the fourth song was played.  
  
"Good set, guys." Lance smiled as he pulled off his guitar.  
  
"Good? You mean great!" Kitty picked up her drink and opened it up, finishing off the contents and threw the bottle away. "Woo!"  
  
"Finally into the spirit of things, huh Katzchen?" Kurt nudged Kitty, who blushed. "Now, if you don't mind... I have to return to my date. Be back in an hour."  
  
Wanda smiled "Have a good time, Kurt."  
  
"As if I wouldn't!" Kurt rushed back to the stairs, rejoining his date.  
  
Lance grinned, "So, nerves finally gone?" He looked Kitty over.  
  
"I guess you can say that. Let's get out there and dance!" Kitty grabbed his hand and pulled to the stairs.  
  
He stumbled, "Whoa! Hang on! I haven't even gotten my jacket..."  
  
"Forget the jacket. It'll be here when you get back!" Kitty tugged. Lance eventually stopped struggling. He was pulled onto the dancefloor quite forcefully. She left her hesitation aside, pulling him into a close embrace as they started dancing to the current upbeat song.  
  
Lance wasn't much of a dancer. He stumbled a few times before getting into the rhythm. "Hey..! You seem... excited."  
  
Kitty relaxed against him. Her hand played with the back of his hair. "I feel relieved, invigorated, I dunno... just better."  
  
Lance half-smiled. "Good to know you're feeling better..." Then a tap on his shoulder distracted him from his train of thought. "Huh?"  
  
Another distraction. It wasn't so much that they were interrupted, it's that she bothered to respond back to the boys. Lance excused himself. Kitty watched him walk toward the bathroom and away. She talked uninterestedly back to those classmates who decided to offer questions and random praise. 'This isn't what I came here for.' She thought to herself. 'I just want to spend time with Lance, I don't even CARE for this band thing anymore. Lance, WHERE are you?' She looked around again. Kitty's eyes found him as he was pulled onto the dance floor by a nicely dressed girl. A senior, she vaguely recognized. Her heart ached irrationally.  
  
"Are you looking for someone?" Asked one of the boys talking with her.  
  
"...sorta. I see him now." She shook her head, trying to distract herself from seeming angry in front of the small crowd. "Sorry guys, you'll have to excuse me. I'm going to head backstage. I think I left something... yeah..." Her eyes locked with Lance's for a brief moment before turning away and heading toward the stairs.  
  
Kitty rounded the corner and punched the wall. She phased before her fist hit the solid surface. She grumbled and turned, leaning back against it in a huff. Her mind raced with possibilities as she crossed her arms in anger. It didn't take long for Lance to catch up. He tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Done with your fanclub?"  
  
"Done with yours?" Kitty snapped, head tilting to look at him.  
  
"What, you're going to pout because a former classmate decided to speak to me... but I have to be okay with a hoard of men pulling you away from dancing with me?" Lance snipped.  
  
"You said you were going to the bathroom. You could have just said 'Sorry fellas, can't you tell we're in the middle of dancing?'" Kitty turned and poked Lance in the chest.  
  
"Watch it! I'm not some kind of selfish jerk either. Don't go accusing me of being something I'm not. Even if you wanted me to be, I wouldn't know. I don't know how you know those guys. I'm not with you every day to know!" Lance argued back.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Are you implying something, here?" Kitty looked shocked.  
  
"No! Why would I? Kitty, I just... I don't get to see you every day. I have no idea how your school life is like." Lance stood his ground.  
  
Kitty frowned, "It's not important! I don't care. I come to school, I keep my grades up, and I go home. I barely even know those guys." She sounded quite frustrated.  
  
"They seemed to know you!" Lance accused.  
  
"What the HELL? You did mean something with those jerks on the dance floor!" Kitty fumed.  
  
"Oh Kitty, you look so nice. Oh Kitty, I didn't know you were in a band. Oh Kitty, stop paying attention to your boyfriend and look at us!"  
  
"This is so stupid."  
  
"What's stupid? Us? This? That we're at each others throats? Damn right. I'm angry! I'm calling a double standard here!" Lance's voice was low, but stern.  
  
"Double standard?! Oh, PLEASE. This is about YOU being my boyfriend, you being here with me, and about how this just sucks complete ass!"  
  
"So, we're lousy at dating?! Who'd have thought! Imagine that! A perfect, pretty girl out on a date with a loser and everyone notices that they're just not right for each other!" Lance stared her down. "All with the fanclub of more than equally perfect guys paying attention to you."  
  
"Liar!" Kitty raised her voice. "No one thinks like that! Are you doubting us again!? THAT'S exactly what's so stupid! You think that it matters? That I'm actually paying attention to them, to that at all?"  
  
"You seemed to be paying a lot of attention to it, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Is that so?! Screw you, Lance! I don't need that tone. I just wanted to have a stress free prom!" Kitty pushed him against the wall. She was stronger than he last remembered. It almost knocked the wind out of him.  
  
"Forget about the stupid dance! I just wanted to be with you!" Lance growled, standing his ground. He stepped forward to get in her face to emphasis the fact the he wasn't going to take it.  
  
Her expression turned from anger to guilt. Kitty closed her eyes. She pushed him against the wall again softly before tilting her head and connecting her mouth to his with a forceful kiss. Lance's arms hung at his sides for a few moments before realizing what was happening. He set his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him in the darkened backstage area. She broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his chest. In a low whisper she said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't... I just... you. It's only you. Always."  
  
His hand touched her cheek, lifting her chin so he could look at her. "Shhh... it's okay. I know. I'm sorry too. We're such a mess sometimes."  
  
Kitty couldn't help but laugh, ".. yeah, I know, huh?" She leaned up to kiss him again only to be interrupted by Kurt.  
  
"OooOooOoo... Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree..." Kurt started.  
  
"Kurt!" Wanda punched him in the arm on the way up the stairs. "There you are."  
  
The couple pulled apart, almost embarassed by their actions.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Wanda asked suspiciously.  
  
"An argument." Lance replied. His tone was strange, like he was still a little angry.  
  
Kitty nodded. She walked over to sit down on the stool near Lance's jacket. She picked up his drink and stole a sip. "Yeah. What's up, Wanda?"  
  
"An argument? Not even going to ask." Wanda glanced around, "We're going to go on again soon. I thought I'd check on everyone. I'm getting bored of the teenage boys with girlfriends coming on to me out there."  
  
"Someone shouldn't have come stag." Kurt teased.  
  
"SOMEONE doesn't have a boyfriend, or a collection of good looking men to choose from." Wanda added.  
  
"Looks like someone needs to keep her options open." Kurt replied.  
  
"Maybe somebody would like to get hexed into a wall." Wanda glared at Kurt.  
  
"...perhaps someone needs to learn how to take a joke." Kurt smiled, but really looked terrified.  
  
"Get a room." Kitty called over to the two.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes. "You win."  
  
Lance held up a hand to Kitty, "Er... my drink."  
  
"What? Oh... sorry. I should have asked." Kitty held it out to Lance.  
  
He shook his head, "No, it's okay. Take it if you want. I'm not that thirsty."  
  
Kitty asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Lance looked over to the stage. "We're almost up again? Must have lost track of time."  
  
"No kidding." Kitty finished off Lance's drink and set the bottle aside. A vaguely familiar rush overwhelmed her as she did so. It tasted of alcohol. She shot Wanda a peculiar look as they went over the song list and prepared for the second set. No, she'd really have to ask about that later. It was time to perform once again, and this time she was ready.  
  
***  
  
"... wanna go for a walk? Maybe we could finally get that dance in?" Kitty looked at Lance after they put their instruments down.  
  
"Oh, you mean we really should dance at the prom?" Lance asked.  
  
"Something like that. C'mon." Kitty lead the way, outside of the ballroom area to the hotel lobby. "I wonder if they like... have trouble with people stealing stuff."  
  
"What, the hotel?"  
  
"Yeah. Lamps and paintings and whatever. And I wonder what's worse... a bunch of teenagers for prom, or a bunch of people for a convention?"  
  
"Probably the convention. Especially if it's one of those weird comic conventions or something. They usually last for more than one evening. And the prom... well, I bet that just promotes business." Lance commented.  
  
"Promotes..? Oh..? OH! You mean... oh yeah..." Kitty blushed.  
  
"So..." His voice trailed off before he asked, "Where were we?"  
  
"What, back there?" Kitty asked. She sat down on a small couch that was against the wall in the area they were wandering down.  
  
"Yeah." Lance sat down near her. "I don't know. Kitty... were you seriously mad?"  
  
"Of course I was." She leaned back, "I don't want to lay down any strange rules, but it's like... me and you, we're together. We've been together a long time and it just hit me wrong when I saw you with someone else. Dancing can be a very intimate thing."  
  
"Hah. I saw you dancing with Summers back before the contest at that club." Lance noted.  
  
"The club that Scott, Rogue, and Jean dragged me to so you could 'win me back', should I remind you." Kitty commented.  
  
"Okay, that's a given..."  
  
"And we were broken up." Kitty added.  
  
"Right. I just keep digging myself deeper, huh?" Lance rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"You brought it up."  
  
"So tonight's been pretty much a bust. Let's say we just go back and dance a few dances... finish up our last set and try to salvage what's left of the night?"  
  
"I wouldn't say a total bust." She leaned forward, resting her elbow on her knee and looking over at Lance, "I got to see you dressed up really nicely. We got to perform one last time as a band. We even got pictures to prove that we actually were here. So there was some bad... still... the good wasn't terrible. And we still have a few hours left."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He held out a hand to her. "The dancefloor awaits."  
  
Kitty smiled and took his hand. "I'd be honored." Lance pulled her up off the couch and walked back to the ballroom.  
  
The band was playing a bit of a slow ballad. Lance took a deep breath and lead Kitty near the center. He turned to face her, putting himself in the dance-position. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.  
  
"This is nice." Kitty relaxed, dancing to the song.  
  
"It is." Lance nodded.  
  
They danced, not even paying attention to the rhythm. Kitty slowed the movement and leaned up again, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips.  
  
"What's that for?" He asked.  
  
"I was finishing that arguement." She tapped his chin with her finger.  
  
"Say uh... I don't know if you noticed but uh..." Lance finally placed something in his head. Something that had been bothering him for the last two hours. "Wanda... I think she.."  
  
"She spiked our drinks. Yeah. I noticed." Kitty rested her head on Lance's shoulder.  
  
"And you didn't say anything? Geez, Kitty. You must be pretty drunk. I just can't believe Wanda would do something like that to us." Lance seemed a little baffled.  
  
"Not really. The buzz is finally wearing off."  
  
"How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"So like... a year and a half ago. My cousin Morgan's Bar Mitzvah. I was just getting the hang of my powers... being at the Institute and all. Me and a friend of my older cousin's decided to play a game of truth or dare. No, nothing kinky. But I was dared to try and take a few things from the adults' mini-bar without getting caught. Long story short, I won. And because I was the victor, I had to like... actually drink something I stole. Just one or two of those miniature bottles. You know, they make you feel like a giant. But yeah... I kinda got a little drunk. Not exactly a heavyweight, y'know." She stuck out her tongue.  
  
"You're serious?" Lance laughed. "That's so scandalous. You're such a bad girl, Kitty!"  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't you go making up things in your head about me! It was stupid, and I was trying to prove that I could hang with the big kids. Whatever that means. I ended up with a little bit of a buzz and I remember my parents totally giving me the stank eye, like they knew I did something but couldn't say anything because we had to be all polite for the relatives. I totally dodged that parental bullet because I had to head back to the Institute after the weekend." Kitty nudged Lance, then said. "I didn't feel it at first, but once I finished drinking yours it hit me what exactly that taste was."  
  
"I'm not sure what I should do about this." Lance commented.  
  
"What'd you mean?"  
  
"Wanda. She tried to get us drunk. What should we do?"  
  
Kitty shrugged her shoulders. "Eh... nothing."  
  
"Nothing? Oh come on! There's got to be a suitable punishment for this. Like having Toad walk in on her naked or something."  
  
"As if that's never happened before. No, I'm actually not thinking of revenge." Kitty looked up at Lance, "It's not like she was getting us drunk to steal our money or take advantage of us or anything. It's obvious she had something else in mind. Like maybe for us to stop yelling at each other, stop being so nervous, and to just... enjoy ourselves."  
  
"That's a pretty messed up theory. So this was more about you than me, huh?" Lance blinked.  
  
"I think so. Wanda could steal from you at home, why would she do it here?"  
  
"Good point." He managed a chuckle. "What about you, though?"  
  
"What about me? Pshaw... I'm fine! Besides, we're almost done for the night. Everything has almost worked through my system."  
  
"Almost?" Lance questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Almost." Kitty smiled up at Lance devilishly and tilted her head, kissing him affectionately.  
  
Lance broke the kiss and murmured, "Hey now. Don't you go taking advantage of me because of this."  
  
"You enjoy it."  
  
"... yeah, I do." He blushed and smiled. "Don't get too many ideas, huh?"  
  
"What, innocent me? Though, you did call me a bad girl. Now I have expectations to live up to." Kitty teased playfully.  
  
"... don't do that. I'm fine with how you are." Lance blushed, a lot.  
  
"And you know what, Lance Alvers? That's exactly why I love you." Kitty smiled up at the older boy, running her hand through his hair.  
  
Lance blinked, taken aback by her words. "W-what?! Did you just say you love me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did." Kitty smiled. "Haven't we been through this before?"  
  
"...no. This is the first time." Lance gulped.  
  
"Well, then that must have sounded like it came from out of nowhere. It didn't." She smiled. Then a familiar song played in the backround. Her hands moved down to his sides to give a gentle tickle. "Hey.. it's our song."  
  
"Our song?" Lance wondered.  
  
"You say we've got nothing in common..." She sang, then giggled. "First song you taught me."  
  
"Ah yeah... 'Breakfast at Tiffanys'." Lance then asked, "Do you... regret that we went into this whole band thing?"  
  
"Not at all. Not for a minute. I learned something I never would have learned before and I got to know more about you in the process. I say that with the hardships and arguments and all... it was an even trade. We grew stronger, together." Kitty nodded. "So no. I don't regret it."  
  
"Good. I was about to apologize and beg and plead for your forgiveness if the whole band thing ruined us because of tonight." Lance commented.  
  
"We're stronger than that, Lance. We've proven that time and again."  
  
"I know, pretty Kitty. We are." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
Kitty pulled away. She smiled, "Almost time. One last set and we can blow this joint."  
  
"Go out with a bang? Sure Kitty." Lance tilted his head. "Let's head backastage and wait for the others." He reached down and grabbed her hand, leading her from the dancefloor back to the stairs.  
  
She kissed him again once they got backstage. Lance noticed the increase in affection. He smiled, pulling away from the moment. "Mn... one last set."  
  
"Yeah... I know. But we've got time..." Kitty tugged on Lance's tie, pulling him toward her as she leaned against a wall.  
  
"So what do you have in mind?" Lance grinned. Now they were in the exact opposite position they were in earlier. The way Kitty moved him, his body now kept her pressed against the wall.  
  
"Hmmm..." Kitty didn't hesitate, tugging his tie again to pull him to her. They kissed a bit more heatedly. Her hand let go of the tie and slipped up along his chest, to his shoulders. She shuddered at the realization of how close he was to her.  
  
"Aaaaaa! This is a no PDA zone! Have some decency for the others, man." voiced Kurt as he came up the steps.  
  
Lance pulled away from the kiss. He looked over at Kurt, "Geez, what now?"  
  
"Seriously, Kurt. You should be happy we're not at each others throats anymore." Kitty looked annoyed.  
  
"And I don't want you two to get kicked out for anything indecent." Kurt put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Indecent? Please, it's not like we're stripping or anything. Relax, Kurt." Kitty shrugged. "I prefer this over the yelling, thanks."  
  
Kurt seemed a little upset. "You should have more consideration! What if Wanda were to walk in? She's here alone!"  
  
"I'm not made of glass, Kurt." Wanda walked up the stairs, taking a place next to Kurt. "I'm fine with this."  
  
"You are? But Wanda..." Kurt seemed confused.  
  
"There's very little you'll understand about me, little man." Wanda nudged Kurt, and then looked at Lance and Kitty, "So how is the happy couple?"  
  
"We're fine, Wanda. Thanks for asking." Lance smiled.  
  
Wanda smiled. "Great. Ready to play once more for the crowd?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kitty added.  
  
"Good, cause it's about time. I'll talk to you about this later, Kurt." Wanda added before she grabbed her bass guitar and waited for the song to end.  
  
Kurt looked confused, almost frustrated. "Fine, whatever."  
  
Kitty laughed at Kurt, "Maybe it's time YOU relaxed a little?" She picked up her guitar.  
  
Lance shook his head, "I'm not even getting into this." He picked up his guitar and took in a deep breath. "Final set. What's the order?" Lance went over the final list with the others. It was the final stretch.   
  
***  
  
Authors Notes: So I guess I needed to break this down to two chapters. More to come! 


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men Evolution is a trademarked product from Marvel, all the characters are owned by Marvel and not me. This is a work of fiction based off of said series. I make no money off this, yadda yadda yah.  
  
"In The Garage" - by Val Shrum (kiyonekatz at yahoo dot com)  
  
Chapter 31 1/2 - Extra Chapter, Part 2  
  
Authors Notes: As I mentioned before, a bit of the beginning part of this fic will be recapping some of the stuff from the 31st/previous chapter. Those reading should be eighteen and over, etc, etc. Lemony parts ahead, you have been warned.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lance, Wanda, and Kitty waved and unplugged their instruments, taking them offstage quickly. Kurt did a polite bow from the back and headed to the backstage area where the others were packing up.  
  
"Packing up already?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Why not? It's late, Kurt." Wanda looked annoyed, "I want to get on the road before these kids do."  
  
"You're a kid, also." Kurt teased.  
  
"Whatever, Kurt." Wanda packed her bass in it's carrying case. She looked to Lance and Kitty. "So... I want to head out soon to get the equipment home. But it's your jeep, Lance. What's the agenda?"  
  
"Agenda? Well uh..." Lance packed away his guitars carefully, then said, "Kitty, what do you want to do?"  
  
Kitty zipped up her guitar bag as well, "We should get the stuff back to your place. No use fighting traffic later, right? It's not like we have to stay 'til the end. I hear there's a good horror movie on TV tonight."  
  
"You're serious? You guys are such party poopers!" Kurt handed Wanda his drumsticks. "I guess I'll see you later then, Katzchen."  
  
"Have a good night, Kurt." Kitty half-smiled at her friend. "I don't think I could dance anymore anyway."  
  
"Yeah right." Kurt waved and went downstairs.  
  
Wanda picked up her bass bag, "So off we go?"  
  
"About time." Lance nodded and picked up his bags. He lead the way out the back to the jeep. Kitty did the same as she followed Lance to the vehicle.  
  
The packing of the jeep was a different story. With four guitars, the backseat became very tightly cramped and rather uninhabitable.  
  
"Oh geez. Where'll we all fit? I refuse to walk." Wanda wondered, the drivers seat and the passenger side only remained.  
  
"You and Kitty can share the seat. It's not that small..." Lance pulled out his keys.  
  
Wanda quickly snatched the keys out of Lance's hand, "How about... you and Kitty share the seat, and I drive? I promise I'll be gentle."  
  
"Wanda!" Lance almost protested, then looked at Kitty. "... yeah, okay. Let's just go straight to The 'Hood to unload this stuff."  
  
"Roger that." Wanda quickly moved over to the drivers side door, climbing in to take her seat.  
  
Kitty gestured. "You sit and I'll uh... sit in your lap. I realize how unsafe this is. Just strap yourself in and I'll hold onto you. I hate to brag, but I think my ability stops me from getting hurt if something were to happen in transit... y'know?"  
  
"That is NOT going to happen. Right Wanda?" Lance fastened his seatbelt and glared at Wanda.  
  
"Of course it won't happen. You worry too much, Lance." Wanda put the keys in the ignition. "Get in, Kitty."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Right. Okay." She pulled herself up to sit on Lance's lap. She let out a breath.  
  
Lance wrapped his arms around her waist, carefully holding her close to him, "Not too bad, right?"  
  
"No, no, it's not." Kitty blushed. Wanda started the Jeep and started to drive.  
  
"Something wrong?" Lance asked, "Because if you're uncomfortable.."  
  
"I'm not uncomfortable." Kitty put her arms around Lance's neck. She snuggled up against him, "Are you?"  
  
He laughed, "No. This actually feels pretty good." Lance looked up at Kitty. "Err, I mean uh... it's no bother."  
  
"Good." Kitty grinned down at him. Her right hand playfully fluffed his hair. Lance leaned up just slightly and kissed her.  
  
Kitty returned the kiss. She could feel a nudge from Wanda before she broke away, "What is it, Wanda?"  
  
"We're almost there. Give it a rest?"  
  
"Oooookay..." Kitty rolled her eyes.  
  
It wasn't a very long drive. Wanda pulled in next to the Brotherhood Boarding House. "You guys ARE helping load some of this stuff inside. Then I don't care what you do."  
  
Kitty climbed off Lance's lap, "We wouldn't make you do all the work, Wanda." She reached over to pull out a guitar.  
  
"I'd say we were pretty awful bandmates if we did." Lance unbuckled himself and climbed out, also reaching into the back and taking his two guitars. "That just leaves your bass, Wanda."  
  
Wanda grabbed the bass and walked to the front door, opening it carefully and stepping inside. She waited until Lance had walked by, then slipped the jeep keys into his pocket. She then headed over to the basement door and opened it, walking down the stairs to store her instrument. Kitty and Lance followed her down, putting their guitars down. They re-entered the living room and Wanda walked over to the couch and took a seat.  
  
"What's the plan now?" Wanda turned on the television.  
  
Lance glanced at Kitty then said, "We're just gonna go watch the movie in my room. Nothing too amazing. Right Kitty?"  
  
"Oh? Right." Kitty grabbed onto Lance's arm nervously. "See you later, Wanda."  
  
"Right. G'night, kids." Wanda waved her hand as they retreated down the hall to Lance's room.  
  
Kitty lead the way. Her hand slipped from around his arm and slipped down to grasp his hand lovingly. Lance opened the door for them as they walked in. He let go of her hand and closed the door behind them, instinctively clicking the lock.   
  
"What channel is it on?" Lance asked, pulling off his jacket and tossing it into a chair.  
  
"Channel five, I think." Kitty moved over to the television, turning it on and changing the channel. "Ah, there we go."  
  
Lance sat down on the bed, untying his shoes. "This night felt like it would never end."  
  
"Do you want it to end?" Kitty looked back at Lance, turning down the volume on the television. She sat down on the bed next to him. "I can go..."  
  
"No! Geez, no Kitty." Lance looked at her, "I meant the dance. I'm so glad it's just over with. You were really freaking out earlier."  
  
"... yeah, I guess I was." She untied her own shoes, kicking them off and leaning back to lay flat, looking up to the ceiling. "I guess I'm not ready for the big-time. You'll need to find another guitarist if you want to keep this up."  
  
Lance shook his head. He slipped off his shoes and turned to look at Kitty, "Don't worry, I'll never ask you that ever again."  
  
Kitty propped herself up just slightly off the bed, "You promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart. For real, this time. I shouldn't have even asked." Lance looked guilty. "Thank you, though."  
  
"You're welcome." Kitty spoke softly. She reached over and grabbed Lance's tie, pulling him over to her. He followed her lead, his body twisted toward her as she tilted her head and kissed him softly.  
  
His hand went to her side, kissing affectionately in return as he pressed his body against hers atop the bed. Lance's eyes were closed as he murmured. "... no interruptions this time."  
  
Kitty felt her heartbeat increase in her chest. "Right, no interruptions."  
  
"What... something wrong?" Lance carefully ran his thumb across her cheek. "You're nervous."  
  
"Not at all." Kitty smiled up at him, "How about you?"  
  
"Perfect." He asked curiously, "Aren't we supposed to be watching a movie?"  
  
"We are." Kitty glanced at the tv for a moment before she kissed Lance again.  
  
Lance's eyes widened at the second kiss. He reached over and fumbled with the radio on the shelf, flipping it on. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch. "... good movie..." He whispered, his hands slipped back down to Kitty's sides. He pulled and turned, rolling over to place her laying on top of him.  
  
"H-h-hey. What're you doing?" Kitty looked down at Lance. Her hand bracing herself against his chest.   
  
"Uh..." Lance blushed. He replied honestly, "I like the way this feels."  
  
Kitty blinked and nodded. An idea came to mind. She carefully slid down, placing her legs on either side of him. She sat up, grabbing his tie to pull him to sit up with her - Kitty now carefully balanced against his lap. "Do you? How is this?"  
  
He laughed nervously, "I'd be stupid to say I didn't." Lance was quiet, almost muted as he watched her look him over. "...c'mon, what's on your mind?"  
  
"You." Kitty stuck her tongue out at him with a smile. She undid his tie, letting it hang around his shoulders. Her hand slipped from the fabric of the tie over to his red button up shirt. She unfastened the first closed button.  
  
Lance gulped. He couldn't hide the fact that this really turned him on. His body trapped beneath hers made him shudder involunterily. "Kitty... are you sure?" He let out a quick breath.  
  
She looked him in the eyes, her hands slipped down to the next button and undid that one. Lance's chest partially exposed now. "Does this look like I'm kidding?" Kitty's voice was honest, but had an edge of shyness to it.  
  
"No..." Lance leaned forward. "Neither am I." His hand slipped from around her waist to behind her, moving up to find the zipper to her dress. His own heartbeat speeding up from the anticipation of what they're doing as he slowly pulled the zipper down.  
  
Her body tensed up as the dress hung loosely on her. Kitty blushed, "Not scared?" She didn't stop, moving down to the next shirt button, then the next, until finally the entire shirt was open. She looked up at him and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Well, I wasn't until you laughed at me." Lance rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm not laughing at you!" Kitty nudged, "I'm just... maybe I AM a little nervous."  
  
"You shouldn't be. More pressure on me than you." Lance noted.   
  
"How does that work?" Kitty put her hands at his bare waist, under his shirt.  
  
"Because... I want you to be happy. I want this to be perfect." Lance carefully tugged at the top to her dress, pulling it forward.  
  
Kitty blushed. "Here uh... I should help with that." She removed her hands from his waist, now helping with the straps of the dress and pulling forward. It hung down around her still, the top part now off - exposing her bra now to him. She ermed. "I guess... uh... help. Get the belt?"  
  
"Oh, the belt. Right." Lance snapped out of his gaze. He looked down and helped undo the red belt. He pulled it aside and tossed it on the ground, leaning in and kissing her once again.  
  
She tugged at the fabric of her own dress, slipping it up to pull off. Kitty pulled away from the kiss and struggled a little. Lance helped her completely pull it off. It dropped onto the ground, crumpling with a soft noise. He kissed her again once the dress was off, hugging her to him lovingly.   
  
"Your turn." She grinned in between kisses, her hands insistantly tugged at his shirt.  
  
"What? Show me yours and I'll show you mine?" Lance joked. He let go of the hug, allowing Kitty to pull off his shirt. It fell behind him on the bed. He smiled nervously. "... now my belt."  
  
Kitty let out a sharp breath. "Right. Of course. Just give me a second." She hugged herself to Lance.  
  
"...whoa, hey. It's okay. Kitty? We don't have to do this." Lance said softly. "I can wait as long as you want to. Don't do this because you think we have to."  
  
"I'm not doing this because I think we have to." Kitty pulled away from the hug and looked at Lance. "It's because I really want to be with you. It's just the build up. We've been close to this before, what's the difference now?"  
  
"I uh... I don't know, Kitty." He blushed. "Want me to go faster?"  
  
"No. It's okay." Kitty murmured, kissing his cheek. "This is great, this is just... fine." Lance turned his head to meet her lips.   
  
"Only fine?" Lance brushed her hair back, "Here, let's get in a more comfortable position."  
  
"Hmmm? I like this, though." Kitty reached down and found his belt, carefully undoing it.  
  
Lance laughed and nervously said, "Yeah, but... I want don't want to uh... hey! Be careful!"  
  
"Don't be so sensitive. I'm half naked here and you don't see ME complaining." Kitty slowly undid the button to his slacks, finding the zipper with her hand.   
  
"Yeah, but..." His sentence cut short as Lance felt his slacks loosen around him. "Oh geez. Kitty!"  
  
She climbed out of his lap to sit beside him on the bed, still helping with his pants until they finally were pulled down and off. Kitty smiled, "What? Now we're even."  
  
"C'mere, you!" Lance turned toward Kitty. He playfully grabbed her, pulling her down with him to the bed. His boxers didn't leave much to the imagination for her as he laid against her. Locked once again in a warm kiss, Kitty reached over to the radio and turned it up louder. His hand slipped under her, unsnapping her bra with one swift motion. She let out a faint gasp, a blush of embarassment across her cheeks. "What?" Lance whispered. "You're beautiful, you know that?"  
  
"Can I help it if I feel a little self conscious?" Kitty whispered back. "I... really..." She played with his hair. "Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
Lance nodded. He took the demand seriously, kissing Kitty back. His hand slipped out from behind her to move along her side, just under the strap of her top. He stopped above her left breast. He cupped it softly, running his thumb over her stiffened nipple. Kitty let out a gasp mid-kiss. His other hand helped pull bra loose and then off between heated kisses. His head lowered to kiss along her neck, giving a gentle bite to her skin.  
  
Kitty whimpered. "Lance... don't tease." Her hands hesitantly ran across his chest and then around and along his back.   
  
"I'm not teasing." His voice sounded innocent. He started to move lower, kissing along her chest to her right breast. The left one still held gently, now the right given an affectionate touch with his lips and tongue. Kitty gripped Lance's hair.  
  
"..uhn... yes you are!" Kitty almost whined between quick breaths. Lance continued to move lower, kissing along down to her stomach to finally reach the top of her panties.   
  
His hand touched the band, finger sliding under the fabric. Lance looked up at Kitty, waiting for a moment of confirmation. She nodded, lifting her hips to allow him to pull down the underwear and slip them off. Lance moved back up to face her, giving Kitty a quick, impatient kiss on the lips. His left hand now set on her stomach.  
  
Kitty's fingertips gently scratched his back, lowering to the brim of his boxers. She didn't hesitate, tugging them down.   
  
Lance broke the kiss and whispered. "Hold on." He moved off of her and pulled the boxers completely down and off. "I... we need protection." He reached over and opened a drawer next to his bed, pulling out a condom.  
  
"Of course." She stammered back, then said. "I'm not sure if I should be offended that you keep a supply ready or very happy that you thought ahead."  
  
He shook his head. "No, it's not about that." Lance seemed embarassed. "I mean... I never thought... I don't think like that. Just, we'd been dating a really long time and we've gotten pretty close and.."  
  
Kitty sat up and put a finger over his lips, "Shh... I get it. It was a joke. Want me to help put it on?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be... yeah." Lance handed it over the package to her.  
  
"Don't get any ideas. I've never done this before." Kitty carefully opened it, pulling out the item. "I just remember those sex ed films."  
  
"I may have skipped that class." Lance joked lightly. "But I'm pretty sure I have a good idea what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"I'd hope so." Kitty carefully slipped the condom on Lance. Her eyes focused downwards as her hand ran along his length to make sure it fit securely. She blushed and looked back up into his eyes. "Now what?"  
  
"Now we... uh... break a few laws." Lance guided Kitty back to lay down. He kissed her again, Kitty's arms wrapped around his neck in a hug. He parted her legs and positioned himself carefully at her entrance.  
  
Kitty felt him press into her awkwardly. She winced, "W..wait. Slow down." The look on her face a little pained.  
  
"Sorry. Just tell me if you want to stop." Lance sounded very concerned.  
  
"No, keep going. Just slow it down." Kitty kissed him again. Lance closed his eyes, moving very slowly until he found some resistance. He moved back out, then rocked his hips against her at the same gentle pace. Kitty let out a gasp, her body tensed. "Ow."  
  
"Ow? Shit, I don't want this to hurt!" Lance sounded panicked.  
  
"Just a little, it's okay. I'm okay." Kitty reassured him, giving another kiss. "I want you. Don't stop now."  
  
Lance calmed down, moving forward at her instruction. Finally he is completely enveloped by her. He broke the kiss as he vocalized a pleasured groan. He started a soft but steady rhythm in and out of her, his body weight pressing her against the bed.  
  
At first there was a small rush of pain at the initial entry for her. However, it didn't take too long for her body to respond to the stimulation and the pain subsided. Their bodies heated up with the friction between them, sweat mixing together. Kitty muffled a moan against Lance's shoulder.  
  
"Oh... oh Lance..." Kitty panted. She held onto him tightly as she felt a wave of pleasure overwhelm her. Her body shuddered under him. She pressed her head against his skin. "...wow how about you?" She kissed him again.  
  
"Ungh..." Lance continued his pace until finally his release was triggered as Kitty's own pushed him over the edge. His body shook against her, returning the kiss between his vocalized, incoherant words.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and cuddled against Lance. She giggled after a long silence, "...so uh... we're all sweaty and stuff now..."  
  
Lance had the largest smile on his face. "I think that's how you know we did it right."  
  
"But I don't think I can sleep like this. Like, maybe a shower?" Kitty touched Lance's hair. "I forgot we're at the 'hood house. Your bathroom is scary."  
  
"Yeah... sorry. There is the bathroom in Mystique's room, but after she returned for that bit, she reinforced the door. None of us have made it in there, not even Fred." Lance let out a soft sigh.  
  
"... we're forgetting something very important here, you realize." Kitty commented.  
  
"What's that?" Lance blinked.  
  
"I can walk through walls. Looks like we've got a private shower." She smirked. "Care to join me?"  
  
"K-K-Kitty! Are you trying to embarass me?" Lance stammered.  
  
"Too late for that now." Kitty kissed him again. "C'mon, let's slip on some clothes and sneak up there. It's late, no one's up..."  
  
"You sure? Uh... okay..." Lance pulled away from Kitty. He let out a relaxed sigh as his body was separated from her. He sat up and disposed of the condom in a nearby garbage can. He reached down and grabbed his boxers, pulling them back on with a little bit of a blush. His back to Kitty.  
  
Kitty stretched and sat up, looking around for something to wear. 'I don't want to wear my dress. Ugh.' Lance's red shirt was still on the bed, she pulled it on and buttoned it most of the way up. Kitty moved in behind Lance and gave him a playful hug from behind. "I love you." She ermed, "Find me a bottom to wear?"  
  
"Oh I see, offer your love THEN ask for favors." He stood up and went to his dresser drawers, pulling out another pair of boxers and tossing them to her. "I hope boxers don't offend you." He reached in and also pulled out a white shirt, slipping it on.  
  
"As long as they're clean, I think I'll manage." Kitty carefully slipped them on, leaving the shirt untucked and loose. She stood up and offered her hand to him. "So... just down the hall and around the corner, right?"  
  
Lance smiled and took her hand, pulling her to him. He tilted his head, giving an affectionate kiss. "Sure Kitty."  
  
"So THIS is all it took?" Kitty asked curiously.  
  
"All what took?" Lance asked back, clearly not understanding the question.  
  
Kitty grasped his hand and lead the way. "All it took was us sleeping together for us to... just act normal around each other."  
  
"We act normal around each other all the time."  
  
"Sometimes we do." She smiled. "C'mon." Kitty tugged Lance along. They exited the room and quickly made it to Mystique's old room. She triggered her mutant ability and phased them both through, into the unoccupied room.  
  
"That was easy." Lance commented, following Kitty to the bathroom.  
  
"Seriously." She flipped on the light and sat on the side of the tub, turning on the water to check the tempurature.  
  
Lance closed the door behind them anyway. He looked a little hesitant, leaning against the sink counter. Kitty reached over and turned a knob, turning it so the shower started up. She pulled the curtain back and looked at Lance. "What?"  
  
"What, what?" Lance asked.  
  
"... you can't shower in your clothes. You just gonna stand there?" Kitty wondered, now a little unsure if she should take off her clothes and step in.  
  
"Oh! Right, sorry." Lance pulled off his shirt and set it on the counter, then looked away from her and slipped down his boxers. He rolled his eyes and stepped past Kitty and into the running shower.  
  
She turned, her back to him as she undid the shirt once more, setting it onto the counter ontop of his. She then slipped off her borrowed boxers and stepped in behind him. Kitty hugged him again and said softly. "Even after what we just did, I feel a little embarassed... like this with you." Her forehead rested on his back.  
  
"Maybe we should have done this first." Lance sounded just as nervous. "Hey." He turned around to face her. "Not going to do anything more, just let's kiss."  
  
Kitty nodded and looked up, offering a smile. She smoothed out his now wet hair and kissed back affectionately. She stopped, letting out a sigh. "Okay. That was good. Real good. Mmn, Let's just get washed up, okay?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Lance wondered.   
  
"Y'know, nothing is wrong. Everything is right. Just... it's catching up. I'm really tired." Kitty smiled.   
  
"Oh... oh! Well uh... go me?" Lance smiled. Kitty gave him a gentle punch. "Hey! I AM a guy."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kitty stuck out her tongue again, grabbing a washcloth and a bottle of liquid soap. She poured some onto the cloth and lathered it up. She looked at Lance, then ran the cloth softly over Lance's chest.  
  
Lance stopped teasing her. They stood in silence under the rush of hot water showering down on them as they started to wash each other, soft kisses occasionally breaking the tension. She looked far more exhausted than she let on. As he helped rinse her down, Lance lifted her chin to look into her eyes and whispered, "Time for bed, huh?"  
  
"Huh? Oh... yeah." She nodded. "I feel clean enough." Kitty stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the spare towels in there, drying herself down.  
  
Lance reached down and turned off the water, stepping out to stand beside her. He dried himself with the other towel, pulling it around his waist modestly. He watched Kitty lovingly as she redressed in his dress shirt and shorts. He reached over to the counter, grabbing his own shirt and pulling it on quickly. He slipped on the boxers under his towel, eyes shifted back over to Kitty. Lance took her hand and said, "I'm ready."  
  
Kitty nodded, "Okay." She walked with him into the bedroom and phasing carefully through the door to the hallway. They walked lightly, almost unnoticably down the hall back to Lance's room. She let go of his hand to fall onto the bed with a tired 'thump'.   
  
Lance shook his head, turning off the light first. He then went back to the television and flipped that off so that they were almost in darkness. The light from the moon the only thing illuminating the room. He sat down on edge of the bed, turning the radio off so now they were in silence. He pulled up the covers and slipped under, then nudged Kitty. "Get under, it's a lot more comfortable."  
  
Kitty let out a grumble, she followed his lead and slid under the covers tiredly. She snuggled up against him and said with a yawn, "G'night, Lance."  
  
His eyes shifted down to her form against him. Lance smiled, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Kitty. I love you too."  
  
*** 


End file.
